


collapse

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, beta!Peter, omega!Wade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 注：beta虫 X omega贱全是黄色。过去经历（其他人xdp）提及





	collapse

他试图在不撕烂自己制服的情况下挠着脖颈，细碎的痒遍布了神经末梢，咬噬所有的器官和组织。蜘蛛侠把他放到床上时，韦德都能听到内裤里那包体液被拍开的声音，就像被水灌满的气球砸到地面上。

“谢谢你送我回家，小蜘蛛，听我的，别忙活了，你该回去啦！”就算韦德再没有羞耻心，他也做不到在自己崇拜的小英雄面前扒光衣服自慰，但他已经快忍不下去了，他的手指隔着濡湿的布按揉起后穴。韦德得快点赶走这个热心的邻家英雄，他不会想看这样一场猎奇秀。

“韦德，你这里没有抑制剂吗？”蜘蛛侠还在翻找他乱糟糟的柜子和抽屉，大概是想帮助他缓解痛苦。他真羡慕beta，总是这么冷静理性，永远不会被信息素影响得失去控制……同时也很可惜，如果小蜘蛛是alpha，那么他的omega味道还算有点诱惑力，也许百分之一的可能性，小蜘蛛会被他的信息素哄骗着跟他上床。

但他不是。所以韦德对于他来说只是一个毫无吸引力的怪胎而已。

“抑制剂对我不管用，宝贝。听我说，你帮我把门窗都打开，要不了多久，这附近能闻到我的alpha就会一个个过来操我了，别担心，我不会受伤的，我会爽到爆，把所有的alpha都榨得干巴巴的……”

“不行。”年轻人听完后反而把门窗都关得严严实实，他意外地找到了死侍的情趣用品，各种尺寸材质的假阴茎和跳蛋，上面黏着干掉的湿痕和白液。

“操，小蜘蛛，我对你做了什么，你要这样虐待我？”要不是蜘蛛侠一进屋没收了他身上的武器，他现在已经冲脑袋崩一枪了，他湿滑的腿根互相磨蹭着，“那你能至少把正在观赏的东西递给我吗？仁慈点，男孩，我现在走不动了。”

“什么？不！这……这太脏了。”蜘蛛侠惊讶地问，“你用完都不洗吗？”

“我不会生病的，甜心，感染了HIV病毒的alpha们都能随便射我一肚子。我多好啊，是不是？这符合你说的要帮助他人的标准吗？看，我给了他们性生活……”韦德的脑袋被情热的高温烧得迷迷糊糊的，他不自觉地打开双腿，把手伸进裤子插入滑溜溜的屁股里，他呼吸困难起来，不得不拉开一部分面罩，让自己的鼻子和嘴巴都露在外面。

年轻人坐到了床边，他第一次看到发情中的Omega，男人在床上挣扎扭动着，散发不可思议的热度，身下的床单也被打湿了，他的每一块肌肉都绷在制服下迷人地舒展起伏。他这样看了他一会儿，有点被迷住了。

“小蜘蛛，你能——你能离开了吗？操，我真的，快他妈的挺不住了。如果你的阴茎不想塞进我的屁股洞就快点走，我距离完全失控可能只剩五分钟，就算你是beta我都会求着你操我，可能还会没完没了地舔你的蜘蛛蛋蛋和棒棒冰，这种时候的omega来者不拒，明白了吗？”韦德都说到这个程度了，蜘蛛侠居然还没被吓跑，他甚至都在怀疑真的蜘蛛侠是不是已经走了，现在坐在他床边的只是他的发情期幻象。他的确快要出现幻觉了，他眼前的景象开始发糊，红蓝制服的英雄在高亮的光芒中向他伸出手。

“我想帮你，韦德，可以吗？”他的手掌落在韦德脸上，他像是被烫到似的震颤了一下。

“啊？你要怎么帮？你知道我在发情对吗？”小蜘蛛摸到他的时候韦德停止了自己插屁股的手，就好像被抓包了似的，奇怪的情感束缚着他，他在蜘蛛侠面前没法坦然地自慰，“你不需要在这种时候帮我。宝贝，我是真的不舒服。当我说不舒服的时候，我的意思想被狠狠地操。”

“如果你允许我……”小蜘蛛的声音小了下去，他轻轻抚摸韦德的脸，缓慢地滑到了他颈上的腺体。

韦德因他的动作倒抽了一口气，他的脑细胞沸腾着试图分析蜘蛛侠话里的意思，他难以置信地问：“不好意思，小蜘蛛？你得再说得明白点，让我彻底死死心，否则我就会觉得你想操我。”

“就是这样……韦德，我，我想帮你。我想……和你做爱。”年轻人选择了一个温和的，柔情的词，他从死侍湿透的裤子里拉出他沾满粘液的手轻轻牵住，羞涩地，礼貌地请求，“可以吗？”

他迟疑地移动着视线，蜘蛛侠的胯下鼓胀起了一大块，顶高了他的紧身衣。韦德从来不知道自己的发情幻觉能到这么逼真的程度。看来是这回他憋得太久了，他的全部潜力都被激发出来了。也许以后他也可以这样做，不管是哪个alpha操他都没关系，反正在大脑里他看到的都是蜘蛛侠。

“他妈的当然可以，过来操我，蜘蛛侠，不管你是不是真的，操死我，宝贝，我想死在你的屌下……”韦德翻过身子趴在床上，他用发抖的双手拉下裤子，只褪到臀部刚好露出洞的位置，他冲身后的人摇了摇撅起的屁股，“快，把你的大阴茎放到爹地这里来。”

“我是真的，韦德。”小蜘蛛按下他绵软的腰，尝试着帮他脱掉裤子。

“别！”韦德提住了裤头，他不想被扒个精光，他至少得留一点防御屏障，就算它们只是一层布料，“别脱我的制服和面罩，除此之外随便玩，好不好？你想插什么进来都可以！”

年轻人没有回应，他似乎不太赞同，但也没有继续手上的动作了。没过一会儿，他的手指塞了进来，笨拙地按压着里面的软肉。

“操，好爽，对，再往里面一点，往右一点……过头啦，再回去一点点，大甜心——对！再使点劲，快一点，宝贝，我打赌你能用手指让我高潮。”他的后穴被拍打出了水声，分泌的热液顺着他的大腿往下流，他放肆地发出淫荡的叫声，他很习惯挑逗和取悦自己的床伴，“别用手指了，直接操进来就行，我不会被弄坏的，来吧，猛男！”

“你说得太多啦……韦德。你能停会儿吗？”年轻人还在用手指开拓着他。他是圣人吗？他都硬这么久了为什么还不提屌干他？

“除了口交能让我闭嘴，其他时候我没法控制自己，哈哈哈哈！抱歉啦，如果你不喜欢，可以堵住我的嘴，口球，抹布，你的内裤，你想塞什么就塞什么，宝贝。”又一股热潮冲刷过全身，韦德浑身发抖，他向后伸手分开自己溅水的肉洞，“快操我，帮帮忙，求你？”

短暂的停顿后，一根滚热的阴茎终于插进了他的屁股里，感谢圣母玛利亚，感谢性爱之神。那根大肉棒像个迷路的孩子，在他里面毫无规律地乱撞。他现在有足够的理由怀疑鸡巴的主人不是处男就是性爱经验少得可怜。但这并不会妨碍他获得快感，他现在的身体无论被怎么搞都会感到愉快，只要有男人的阴茎进来就好了。

“大男孩，我不会疼的，你可以再操重一点，快一点，揉我的屁股，像操婊子那样操我。”这么说了之后小蜘蛛总算用力地撞了他十几下，他的髋部不断地拍在他发麻的屁股上。韦德射出了第一股精液，下半身剧烈地颤动起来。“操，就是这样！”

“我不喜欢你说这些话，韦德。”大男孩俯到他耳边认真地说。他的喘息声真性感。真希望他是真的小蜘蛛。

“那你喜欢听什么？宝贝？告诉我。”

韦德软着腰被操得撞上床头，他尖叫了一声，小蜘蛛轻柔地捞着他往后挪了挪位置，他伸手揉揉韦德的脑袋：“抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”

“别停下来！我说过我不会疼的，你打我一枪都没事，我就算受着伤被操都能达到高潮！”韦德可怜地摇晃着屁股，呜咽了两声，“快点继续，大男孩，我是你的小母狗，照顾照顾我嘛……”

那根阴茎在他的体内激烈地跳动了一下，他又重又快地往里探进去，有几次顶在了生殖腔口，韦德全身都酥麻了，他再也撑不起自己。身后的人抓握着他的腰往上提，几乎要将他的身体拎离床面。他的力气好大，发狠地撞进来的时候韦德觉得自己的尾椎骨都在发颤。他低头看着自己的龟头陆陆续续地往外流着透明和白色的浊液，就像摔倒在桌边的开盖啤酒。

“我不喜欢你这么说。”他气呼呼地强调。

“你的身体不是这么表现的，承认吧，宝贝，你很兴奋，你就希望我说些脏兮兮的下流话。”韦德的下半身完全悬空了，他在小蜘蛛的掌控下颠簸着，他们交合的液体不断地滴在床上，形成了一个微型池塘，“宝贝，你第一次操Omega是不是？惊喜消息！再往里面一点还有个更爽的地方，快点进来。”

“我希望你能安静一点儿。”蜘蛛侠的阴茎抵在那块柔弱的软肉上犹豫，“是这里吗？”

“是的甜心！快进来，射我一肚子精液，喂饱我吧！”韦德主动分开双腿往后蹭了蹭，龟头刷过腔口的感觉爽得他连声吟叫起来。他在下半身悬空的姿势下艰难地动着屁股，坚硬的伞冠部在他的努力下蹭开了一点肉，他的体内又涌出一股湿液喷洒在那个饱胀的龟头上。

小蜘蛛也一起发出了低低的呻吟，他往后退了一点，问：“你这儿有避孕套吗，韦德？”

“避孕套？”韦德夸张地重复道就好像这是个生词，“要那个干吗？别退出去，宝贝，操我操我操我……”

“你是Omega，对吗？如果我忍不住射在里面，你会怀孕的……”小蜘蛛的手眷恋地抚过他臀部上的疤痕，轻轻揉捏着。

韦德为这样轻柔的抚慰颤抖着，他轻声笑了一下，说：“别担心，宝贝，我不会怀孕的，我没有子宫。”

“什——什么？”小蜘蛛吃惊极了，他硬邦邦的阴茎戳在韦德的洞口上。

“我不是天生的Omega，是被药物变成这样的。相信我，长出生殖腔已经是现代医学的奇迹了，没可能再长个子宫出来。”他掰开自己饥渴的洞往后迎合那根阴茎，用飘忽的语调继续说，“还好我没有！否则我准能不停地怀孩子，几年以后就能组成死侍宝宝军团了……或者在怀到一半的时候流产也说不定，一个小婴儿没可能承受得住重伤，是吧？你说他们会有我的自愈因子吗？唔——当然也很可能最初就行不通，没有婴儿会选择在这样一幅糟透了的身体里降生。”

蜘蛛侠把他翻了过来，双手捧住他因情欲而病态涨红的脸颊，他掀起自己一半面罩，甜蜜的嘴唇轻轻吻着他嘴上的小疤，这感觉过于柔软美好，仿佛是一个不可实现的梦境。他屁股里溢出的水把他们俩都弄得又湿又脏，他看着蜘蛛侠面罩上洁净的白色透镜，突如其来的羞愧和绝望几乎把他击溃。

“你不糟，韦德，你很好，你总是不知道自己的好。”他拨弄着韦德的嘴唇，声音温软得像一首摇篮曲，“很抱歉我是个beta。我闻不到你，也不能标记你。”

“任何人都无法标记我，甜心，还记得我的自愈因子吗？”韦德在发抖，他装作轻松地笑着说话，实际上他的内心已经惧怕到了濒死的狂躁边缘，“我的味道没什么好闻的，就是人工糖精加辛辣的廉价香水，和站街的婊子差不多。催情效果一级棒！我是说，后天用药物灌成的Omega，你真的不能有多高的期望。”

“韦德！别再说‘婊子’这个词了，好吗？”年轻人松开了他，趴到他的腿间，这个举动让韦德不自在地往后瑟缩了一下，他的屁股里流出了更多的水。蜘蛛侠按住他的大腿根，探着脑袋靠近他的下半身，他干净的鼻尖挂着汗滴，鼻翼微微抽动着轻嗅他的味道。

“小蜘蛛？你，你在干嘛？”韦德想合拢双腿，但他的力量太大了，按得他根本无法动弹。

“我就只能闻到你的味道，这些热乎乎的液体，”小蜘蛛的手指插进了他湿软的洞里，他在里面搅了搅，又伸出来看着几滴粘稠的热液从他的指间流下，他眨着眼睛，像个好奇的孩子，“它闻起来像是小麦。”

这个画面说不出的诡异，蜘蛛侠裤子半脱地跪坐在他腿间，露在外面的阴茎勃起着，他却像个科学实验者那样抬头观察着自己手上的液体。

“好吧……管它是小麦还是大麦，能不能先接着操我里面？”韦德低声嘟囔着。

“好。但你得答应我一个要求。”小蜘蛛的手放在了他褪下一小半的裤裆上，“我们得脱了你的裤子，我想正面看着你。”

“没什么好看的，宝贝，像刚才那样后入就可以了，真的。”穴口难受地抽搐着，他的下一波情潮就快要来了，从里到外都又痒又烫。韦德不明白这个固执的男孩为什么就非要脱他裤子不可，他看着那么多粗糙的疤不会吓萎吗？为什么连自己的情热幻梦都要这么煎熬？不过也好，这很还原小蜘蛛的性格。他会觉得是真的蜘蛛侠在操他。

操他的Beta，真的能忍。如果是alpha，韦德马上就能用自己的荡妇信息素蛊惑得他失去理智。蜘蛛侠就坐在离他这么近的地方，他硬得快爆炸了也非要韦德答应这个莫名其妙的要求。

“好！好，我答应你，行了吧？你可以脱我的裤子，但你不能软了，你得保证自己硬硬的，还能继续搞我的洞。”

“我保证。”小蜘蛛露出一个害羞的笑容，他轻易地抓着韦德的裤腿把那条被打湿得沉甸甸的制服裤丢在地上，这才又一次操了进来。

蜘蛛侠分开了他的双腿。他就俯在他的上方，呼吸的热气太近了。没有任何信息素的气味，只有他自身的干净味道——肥皂清香和汗水的混合。韦德一时承受不住他正被自己的英雄操着的事实。其实他很少做关于小蜘蛛的春梦，就算有也会马上醒过来，罪恶感的盒子会把他关起来，一遍遍告诉他不该弄脏蜘蛛侠的制服，他是他的挚友，暗恋对象，梦中情人，救赎者，但他不该让他成为自己的性幻想。这是他清醒的时候一直坚持着的底线。

一旦发情了他就无法再控制思想了，他会看到蜘蛛侠用常常揍罪犯的拳头撑满他的屁股，他幻想蜘蛛侠在一百多层的高楼外面掐着他的腰操上几小时。就算正在侵犯他的是其他人，他也有本事想象成是小蜘蛛，但也不是每次都顺利。有一次酒瓶插进了他的肛门，烈酒火辣辣倒进他的肚子里，粗俗的嘲讽的大笑在耳边此起彼伏，韦德在酸胀的痛苦中突然想到小蜘蛛是不喝酒的。关于他的幻觉就这样破碎了。

他不能再眼看着蜘蛛侠操他了。韦德选择闭上眼睛，试着从负罪盒里逃开。小蜘蛛才刚插进他的生殖腔就让他射了，阴茎撑开了最里面的肉，又酸又满，他膨胀的硬挺的性器一下一下地打在他最敏感的地方。他操得很深，韦德尽可能地敞开自己的双腿，让那根性器在体内活动得更自如一些。他不敢拥抱他，只是将自己的双手顺从地摊开。

“韦德……”年轻人挺动下身时轻唤他的名字，同时揉着他的耳后和颈部，就好像他是他的爱人。韦德又射了一次，这回他的精液弄脏了小蜘蛛的制服。他条件反射地缩紧了后穴，一时有些慌张。

“放松点，笨蛋，没事的。”小蜘蛛很快明白过来，他亲昵地凑近蹭了蹭他的鼻子，直起上半身干脆地脱去了上衣，年轻人的腹部排着一块块紧实的肌肉，汗液从他起伏的肩膀滑落下去。他轻轻揉着韦德的臀部，安抚他。“待会儿洗干净就好啦。”

他头一次不知道该做什么样的反应。他很擅长被讥讽被玩弄时用笑话应对，alpha羞辱他，占有他，伤害他，这是他们的恶习。他不在乎，他的所有伤都可以复原，如果他实在不爽，他会在发情结束后抽刀斩断他们的屌。他曾经也是alpha，以前的事离他已经很远很远了，他有严重的记忆问题，他忘了很多事，只能偶尔零星地回想起一部分——通常是因为某一个特殊事件的刺激。在x武器的项目中，许多人都轻易地死去，那些变态们每天都在将病人逼至绝境。他们当然也在韦德身上尝试了无数种花样，把他变成omega就是其中一种。一般来说，alpha变到omega的过程漫长又痛苦，他数不清自己几天没睡过觉，癌症和变异摧残着他，他的精神错乱大概就是从那个时候开始的。

新的器官在他的体内生长着，过度疼痛使他晕厥过去，可是这并没有维持多久，他很快又在血肉被捣碎和重组的剧痛中醒来，他至今也不知道自己究竟经历了多少天的刺痛，等他的身体被完全改变时，他已经虚弱得动不了了。他昏睡了不到半天，第一股情潮就袭击了他。滚烫的液体从屁股里不断地流出来，他连移动手指自慰的力气都没有。那时弗朗西斯踹开了他的那间房门，他说，威尔逊，我在隔壁都能闻到你腻得跟妓一样的味道。然后他扯着他长到肩膀的金发狠狠操他，操得他流血。他每天都过来，他的洞根本合不上，一直在往外流精液。这其实不算什么，他还有更多折磨他的手段。大概一个月后他的自愈因子终于起效了，副作用是他的皮肤看起来像辐射沙皮狗。他持续的高烧被治愈了，撕裂的屁股洞自愈了，身上的每一道血口都痊愈了，但自愈因子无法治疗他变异的身体，他永远地变成了Omega。

你让我倒胃口，威尔逊。弗朗西斯冷笑着踢他发情的身体，怜悯又厌恶地说，你这个丑陋的东西。

当他逃出那个鬼地方重获自由后，他也从未获得任何一段稳定的关系。他的床伴总是粗暴地对待他，抽掉他的几根骨头让他变得更柔韧，把他绑着吊起来，伤害他，看着新鲜的伤口出现又消失，让他窒息，塞很多常人不能想象的东西进他的屁股里。什么种类的花样都有，他总是会陪着玩到底。

最初他也尝试过寻找能变回alpha的办法，药物和手术都没有用，就算他捅伤自己的生殖腔，用武士刀把它搅得鲜血淋漓，它还是会长回来，不可逆的转变让他绝望了很长时间。他自杀了无数次，能想到的方式都试了，但他就是死不了。韦德花了好久才开始接受现状，既然死不掉，他还是得继续生活，是不是？至少作为Omega被操进去真的很爽。

他早就习惯了这些，所以现在他反而不知道该怎么办了。他的大男孩捧着他的脸不安地问，怎么了，韦德，你不说话了，是不舒服吗？你需要我怎么做？他温情又关切地询问他的喜好和要求，按他想要的方式来进行这一切，他轻柔地请求着，我现在能亲你吗？我可不可以脱掉你的衣服？我可以摸摸你吗？

他其实可以直接撕开他的衣服，如果他想的话，他可以做任何他想做的事，但他只是一遍遍地问着他的意见。

“嗯……”韦德小声地应许，“如果这不会让你倒胃口的话。”

“你在说什么啊，韦德，”小蜘蛛慢慢地掀起他的上衣，长着薄茧的手掌抚过每一道疤痕，“你让我硬得要命。”他不好意思地笑了笑，胀大的阴茎在最柔嫩的通道里抽插。

“你的身体好舒服。好棒。”小蜘蛛鼓励他，操着他的时候一直断断续续地夸奖他，手指试探性地按压着他的胸肌，揉着他的乳头。他在年轻人的触摸下不停地打颤，他喘着气说不出话，他应该说点什么的，至少不能像这样诡异地沉默着，但现在他只想闭着眼睛死掉。

临近高潮时韦德的身体总会不自觉地抽搐，他的腔口肯定也跟一张嘴似的不停地吸着那根阴茎，没过多久小蜘蛛就射了进来，温热的精液灌进了他敏感的通道，跟分泌的润滑液混在一起，全部被阴茎堵在他的肚子里。男孩低下头用软绵绵的嘴唇亲他的胸口和乳头上的疤，他湿热的舌头探出来仔细地舔着他，陌生的痒痒的触感快让韦德崩溃了，他的每一根神经都在麻痹发软，他被夺走了所有的力气，像一块不得已融化的冰。他的鼻腔酸胀得厉害，滚烫的泪水在他的眼眶里聚集，快要垂落下来。这不应该，他不管被怎么粗暴对待都不会哭的，现在却被这些软乎乎的亲吻弄得泪流不止。

“韦德，韦德，你在哭吗？”小蜘蛛发现他变湿的面罩和微弱的抽搭声，他紧张地用指腹抹去他脸上的湿痕，小心翼翼地问，“是哪里痛吗？不舒服？”

“我没……我不痛。爽哭了行吗？”韦德装作凶狠地回应道。他抽泣的气声太大了，他在心里不停地埋怨和咒骂自己别他妈哭了，但他的眼泪却流得更多了。

“那，那我先拔出来，好吗？”小蜘蛛有点不知所措，他慢慢地往外抽，韦德因摩擦的快感而吸了一口气，他立刻停下来，“抱歉。我再慢一点。”

“别出去。你在里面插一晚都可以。”韦德擦了一把满脸的泪，现在他发热的眼眶也像他的屁眼一样源源不断地流水了。

“那可不行。”男孩被逗笑了，他还在轻缓地摸着韦德裸露的皮肤，像在拍打即将入睡的小孩。

“小蜘蛛，你知道的……你不用这样对我的，你不用这么小心，我会自愈的，我的屁股绝不会受伤。还有，我也不需要这些额外的亲亲摸摸，这让我感觉很，”韦德张着嘴，在脑内搜寻着一个合适的词，“很奇怪？”

“这跟你会不会自愈没关系，韦德，是我想要这么对你。”他收回了手，他的温度离开了韦德，他的掌心被分离出去，韦德感觉自己的一部分也跟着被抽离了，“抱歉，你不喜欢这些吗？这是不是冒犯到你了？”

不是不喜欢……怎么可能不喜欢！但他太害怕了，这些接触让他的每一个细胞都濒临崩塌毁灭。他最珍贵的宝贝，他的蜘蛛侠，他生命的拯救者和摧毁者。他正在摧毁他，如果他继续给予他温柔的碰触，他的骨头就会被打碎，血肉被熔解，最混乱肮脏的自己将会毫无保留地呈现在他面前。但是……如果他停止，他立刻就会死去。

眼前的一切都被他的泪水冲糊了，全都是水，体内胀满的精液和分泌液，身上的汗水，不断溢出的眼泪夺取了他的视力，他像溺水了一样求救，颤抖着向身上的蜘蛛侠伸出双臂。

“抱抱我，蜘蛛侠。”

他的臂膀穿过韦德的双肩将他搂进怀里，他们裸露的躯体毫无缝隙地贴合在一起，心跳的共鸣通过身体传达给了对方。他一直紧抱着他，直到韦德慢慢止住哭泣和战栗，他才轻慢地从他身体里退出去。

欲望被满足了一点后，韦德的意识也清晰起来，他轻轻推开小蜘蛛，挪着屁股往后移，一大股液体从张开的后穴里溢出来。他隔着面罩使劲地揉自己的眼睛，仔细打量着眼前戴着蜘蛛面罩的年轻男性。

他对自己太……体贴了。就算他不是真的蜘蛛侠——

“你也一定是个好人。”韦德愣愣地说。他把掀起的上衣一点一点地抚平，遮住他凹凸不平的皮肤。他甚至还想下床去捡那条裤子，被年轻人握住了手腕。

他嘴角边的笑意很明显：“没想到你对我说这个，韦德……不过，我想我的确是个好人吧。”

韦德梦游般地看着地上的蜘蛛制服，他不知道它们会不会在一阵灯光闪烁后变成普通的衣物，眼前的小蜘蛛是否会在信号损坏的视野里逐渐变成别人。他不确定，他希望这只是他无数发情幻梦里的其中一场，却又希望这是真的蜘蛛侠。

“你的发情期一般是五天左右，我记的对吗？”他拉着韦德的手，指尖在他的手腕上划动，“这几天就让我照看你，好不好？”

“当然，随时欢迎来操……但是，你不用上班什么的吗？或者上学？”韦德拉住他的手握住上下摇晃着，像是达成了什么友好协议，“你看起来像刚去学校报道的大一新生。”

“我还有半个月就毕业了，韦德。”对方发出了好听的笑声，他开始把玩韦德的手指，温柔地解释，“不过我确实要去巡街，但我会尽早过来的，在那之前你关好门窗，不要让别的alpha进来，好吗？”

“什么？那我会难受疯的！我宁可没休息地被操三天三夜都不想被晾一整天，不管你是谁都不能这样对我！”韦德凑过去观察着年轻人的表情，试图隔着面罩看出点什么，“如果我让alpha进来你会怎么样？”

“我会生气，”他想了一会儿，继续补充，“和嫉妒。”

韦德一下子讲不出话了，他被自己脸上烧起的热度和心跳声吓得不轻。这些词有什么奇妙的呀？生气，嫉妒，两个讨厌的情绪化的贬义词，但是由小蜘蛛说出来，却让他心动不已。现在他想要去相信这一切都是真的。到了这一步，他不能接受这只是一场梦。

如果他是真的蜘蛛侠，那么他此刻最大的梦想是长出一个子宫，好怀上一个小蜘蛛的孩子，他不打算告诉他，他甚至都不会麻烦他，也不用他负责任什么的，他只是想孕育一个有他血缘的宝宝。

“我会帮你洗干净那些……那些。”他迟迟没有说出那个词，只是指了指抽屉的方向，“这几天我不在的时候你可以用它们，好吗？等我回来……”

“你可真霸道，小宝贝。”韦德撅起嘴亲了亲空气，发出响亮的声音，没想到这误让对方以为他是在索吻，他飞快地在韦德的嘴巴上亲了一下。这把韦德吓到了。

“我现在回家拿点行李，马上就过来。”真假未知的小蜘蛛下床穿好了他湿漉漉的沾着体液的制服，“现在这么晚了应该没人注意得到我……韦德，我换身衣服就回来，很快。”

他眨巴着眼睛盯着小蜘蛛退到窗边的月光下，他跳到窗台外就迅速关好了窗，生怕韦德的信息素泄出去一点，他敲了敲玻璃，还做了个手势示意他过来锁好窗。韦德的双腿还在发抖，他扶住墙，带动着无力的身体移过去。

他掰下了锁窗的开关，对方这才露出一个笑容，冲他竖起大拇指。韦德望着楼下黑漆漆的地面，思考着一个普通人意外从五楼跌落会不会致死。

穿着英雄制服的年轻人举起手腕，摆出了经典的射网姿势，接着，奇迹般地，从他的手腕里发射出一条坚韧的蛛丝，在月下散着晶亮的白光。他敏捷地跃入空中，在空中荡出一个巨大的弧度。

他是真的蜘蛛侠。他是真的。他是——

“真的蜘蛛侠操了我还说要继续操我！”韦德摘下面罩痛痛快快地嚎啕大哭了一场，发情期的身体有太多水分可以挥霍了。他在房间里蹦蹦跳跳时精液顺着他的大腿往下流，他因没力气很快就跌倒了，试着站起来时又被分泌的湿液弄得滑倒在地。

他在地板上躺了一会儿，发现蜘蛛侠把他的武器都用蛛丝黏在床底下了，这个狡猾的小坏蛋。他从溶解了一大半的蛛网里抽出一把枪，没有卸除子弹就将枪管捅进自己黏糊糊的后穴，冰冷的武器马上就被他的体温暖化了，他操着自己大声尖叫起来，叫得他嗓子都开始发疼。他开始想象用浸过omega粘液的子弹去打alpha们会有什么效果，他们会一边死一边勃起吗？

也许下次他该试试。

韦德自慰了好一会儿才跌跌撞撞地爬起来。小蜘蛛随时可能回来，他得找一个新的面罩重新戴上。他拖着自己破破烂烂的身体爬回床上，他看起来实在不算美观，性格也不讨人喜欢，他不明白小蜘蛛哪来那么多的耐心对待他。

韦德把脏兮兮的振动棒塞进了屁股，他总是用最大功率的那一档，嗡嗡嗡的声音把他的脑袋震得昏昏沉沉，他前后都在渗水，整张床都要被他的体液淹了。他觉得已经等了好久了，有一部分的自己在说小蜘蛛不会再回来了，他只是用那些温暖的话语安慰你，让你能感觉好一些罢了。

可是……不管怎样他仍希望他能回来，即使只是看他一眼就走。或许他会责备他用了振动棒，他会严厉地训斥他……这正是他所期待的。

又一次高潮之后，他在床上痉挛着弓起身子。接着，他听到了敲玻璃的声音，他睁开发糊的双眼，窗外是熟悉的蛛网头和他的红蓝紧身衣。他真的回来了。

这个时候他是认真地愿意去相信那句哄人的愚蠢的傻话。也可能他是受了Omega处在情潮的脆弱本能的影响，哎，真恶心……总而言之，那句话是怎么说的来着？

韦德拔出振动棒，滚下床踉跄了几步才冲到窗前，小蜘蛛掀起面罩，用嘴型在玻璃后说着小心点。韦德笑了，他打开窗户，晚风将小蜘蛛身上清新的味道一起吹进房间。这时有一个声音在提醒他——

一切都会变好的。

FIN


End file.
